El último soplo de mi corazón
by Daniela Sora
Summary: Summary: (Inspirada en 11 de marzo) Cada mañana la espera valia la pena, aunque fuera por unos minutos de silenciosa compañía. Inuyasha y Kagome, finalmente decidieron dar aquel importante paso... pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Un ultimo aliento que se lleva todo, una primera y ultima vez en los brazos del otro. TRASLADADO A WATTPAD.


N/A: Wolas wolitas! Aquí les dejo este... etto, oneshot? O algo muy parecido. Son tres capítulos con la visión de cada protagonista, espero os guste y... eso. Nos leemos luego.

Summary: (Inspirada en 11 de marzo) Cada mañana la espera valía la pena, aunque fuera por unos minutos de silenciosa compañía. Inuyasha y Kagome, finalmente decidieron dar aquel importante paso... pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Un ultimo aliento que se lleva todo, una primera y ultima vez en los brazos del otro.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Créditos a ella. La trama es completamente mía... pero inspirada en "11 de marzo" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

"El ultimo soplo de mi corazón".

Durante meses, la estación en que solía esperar el tren para ir hacia casa se convirtió en el único lugar en que le veía. Al principio, no tenia idea de su nombre, ni qué hacia a esa hora viajando en tren, pero en cuestión de meses, todos esos detalles los fui descubriendo.

Su nombre es Inuyasha.

Trabajaba durante la noche como guardia en el centro comercial, y a esa hora de la mañana volvía a su casa, al otro lado de la ciudad, dos estaciones después de la mía. Mientras que yo asistía a la universidad.

Solo a esa hora podía verle. De lunes a viernes.

El tenia veintidós años.

Vivía solo.

No tenia novia y detestaba el tabaco.

A veces salia con sus amigos a un bar.

Todo eso escuche a hurtadillas las pocas veces que él coincidía en la estación con alguno de sus amigos. Miroku, Bankotsu, Kouga.

Lo escuche. Oí su voz, y me estremecía a pocos metros de él.

_Si fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista. Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista._

Los meses avanzaban e inevitablemente llegaron las vacaciones de invierno. Y fue el peor invierno de mi vida.

No hubo momento en que no pensara en él. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su risa. Cada vez que nuestra miradas se cruzaron, y por un segundo, por un maravilloso segundo sentía como todo la gente desaparecía. Como mi mundo brillaba.

Pero mi timidez siempre ganaba. Desviaba la mirada y mis ojos se humedecían.

Era un sueño. Un amor platónico.

Pero aquel día...

El invierno parecía esfumarse como por magia, y ahí estaba yo, en la misma estación, tratando de disimular mi desesperación por verle.

Deje pasar dos trenes. Y solté mil suspiros. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y cada bocanada de aire era dolorosa._ Tal ves no le volveré a ver._

Cuando escuchaba acercarse el tercer tren, sujete con fuerza mi morral y me prepare para un día nada bonito... cuando él, algo agitado, se detuvo a mi lado respirando con prisa. Me observo y medio sonrió, exaltando sin consideración a mi corazón.

Desvié la vista, tratando de contener los temblores de mi cuerpo. Solo nos separaban unos dos metros.

Eran las siete treinta de la mañana. El tren se detuvo y subí, sentándome en el primer asiento libre. Él se sentó en frente.

Llevaba mi falda mas bonita, nerviosa pero dispuesta a llamar su atención.

Le mire, y él lanzo un bostezo al cristal. Sentí como se esfumaba mi poco valor y mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas. Pero de pronto me miro y mantuve mi mirada lo mas firme posible. Soltó un suspiro cansado.

Cerré los ojos, peleando conmigo misma en la decisión mas difícil de mi vida.

_Atrévete__._

A penas lograba respirar, y sintiéndome demasiado pequeña frente a él comencé a temblar. Así era todo los días, de lunes a viernes. De estación a estación, enfrente, va y viene el silencio.

Y estaba cansada. Si no me atrevía seria una cobarde toda la vida.

–I-Inu... yasha.

Pronuncie su nombre tartamudeando y él me miro sorprendido.

Supuse que pensaba; _Que chica mas tonta_, y desee tanto morir.

Mas él sonrió deteniendo el tiempo, y sentándose junto a mi dijo;

–_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._ –Sonrió–. _Pero cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren... esperando verte._

Me perdí en el dorado de su mirada, incapaz de pensar en algo coherente por lo que me pareció una eternidad.

Mi rostro ardió y sonreí. Una dolorosa y bien recibida sonrisa se adueño de mis mejillas.

Si alguna vez fui tan o mas feliz que en ese momento, no pude recordarlo. Ni siquiera ahora puedo. Sentía como mi vida comenzaba aquel día, como todo ya había cambiado y las mariposas en mi pecho espantaron al miedo.

Él sostuvo mi mano con una sonrisa, premitiendome sentir su calor, dándome el ultimo empujón que necesitaba...

Y cruzamos un túnel, que disminuyo la luz a nuestro alrededor. Alce mis manos encontrando su rostro y aferrándome por primera vez a un coraje que creí inexistente, rose mis labios con los suyos siendo sorpresivamente correspondida.

La luz volvía y aun con sus labios cerca, él dijo;

–Parece locura, pero... te quiero.

Mi corazón se salto un latido y deje salir el aire atrapado en mis pulmones. Nada de lo que hubiese dicho hubiese bastado para expresar mis sentimientos...

Por un eterno momento los distorsionados sonidos a mi alrededor, la oscuridad sofocante y el dolor... todo fue tragado por recuerdos felices. Terminando en él...

–_Te quiero_...


End file.
